


Visiting, part 6

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Asylum, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, family photos, madmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: Braig and Terra have their first bond inside the asylum's walls.
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501
Kudos: 1





	Visiting, part 6

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place to Call Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152802) by [Ange_de_la_Mort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort). 



> Finally, I was impatient as hell to write this!

After the visit, Terra was a bit undecided. He promised to give Braig the photo that Ansem the Wise gave to him, but on the other side, knowing that Braig killed another patient with his fists because that guy broke his family photo. The keyblade wielder sighed and kept thinking what to do, until the little girl Sora came to him and said:

-Big brother, what bothers you?

Terra blinked surprised and answered to the girl:

-Oh, nothing important, Sora. I was just...thinking.

-About what grandpa Ansem told you?

Terra looked at her. Did she heard Ansem asking him to give Braig the photo? He shook his head and decided not to make more questions. After all, he made a promise and Braig was his friend, and he deserved to have a photo of his family to avoid forgetting about them. So, he stood up from the bench he was sitting and told the little Sora to wait because...he wanted to ask Braig in private.

The Royal Pirate was having a conversation with the Eyeless Wielder about, precissely, keyblades and that stuff. In other conditions, Terra would join them. But not this time, unfortunately. Terra called the one-eyed man and said:

-Braig, can we talk for a while?

Eyeless Wielder looked to the place where Terra’s voice came from and said goodbye to both men. Braig, looking at the young (and not blind) keyblade wielder, asked what he needed:

-First of all, your master...wanted me to give you this-then, he pulled the photo off his pocket . Braig unfolded it and he felt so touched that lots of tears of joy fell from his eye. Wiping them, he said:

-T...Thanks, dude...

But Terra didn’t finish yet:

-Second...I need to ask you some things.

Braig’s smile disappeared. What would he need?

-A...about what?

-Well...some...sources told me that another patient broke your first family photo and...and...you started to punch him until you killed him...

Braig bowed his head and clenched his fist tightly on the fabric of his trousers. His teeth were gritted and he started to tremble. Terra started to worry. He wanted answers, not send the other man into hysterics. Suddenly, Braig started to cry and sob, without screaming but loud enough to make Terra to realize that was a delicate topic. Sitting next to him and rubbing his back softly trying to calm him, Terra apologized. However, Braig wiped his tears again and answered his question:

-I...I know that guy...wasn’t g...guilty. But when I...I saw him breaking my family photo I f...felt that Luxu was b...back there j...just to...disturb me...I...I remembered the pain...the loneliness, the...s...suffering...It’s b...because of that I re...realized that I was a...able to fight b...back and...started to punch...h...him.

-Your mind tricked you and made you see Luxu...I’m sorry to hear that-and Terra pressed his hand on Braig’s shoulder softly, making the one-eyed man to snuggle to the young keyblade wielder a bit more. Braig continued talking:

-That poor b...bastard didn’t do a...anything wrong...B...But the worst pa...part was that...S...Sunshine saw e...everything...-and bowed his head again, sobbing quietly. Terra gasped. That poor little girl...she had enough trauma to deal with and Braig added one more unintentionally. He looked at Braig and decided not to tell him that Ansem the Wise already knew what he did and started to comfort him, giving Braig a soft hug and letting him to cry on his shoulder. Surprisingly, it worked, because the guard calmed little by little and returned the hug to the young keyblade wielder, who smiled a bit. After separating, Terra wiped away Braig’s tears with his thumb, touching the rough skin of the scar and a wisp of regret nipped his heart. Braig blushed a bit to that contact, and the keyblade wielder realized that. However, the remorse didn’t let Terra enjoy the moment, so he said:

-Braig...I’m sorry for what I did to your face...ten years ago.

Braig laughed a bit:

-D...Don’t worry man...I...I’m fine with that. It gi...gives me a roguish c...charm. And...it makes s...sense. I pr...provoked you, and I g...got what I deserved.

Terra was still worried:

-Don’t say that...Xehanort asked you to set free my inner darkness and he achieved it. But what about your eye? That has to hurt a lot...And losing an eye is always a bad thing. I wish...I could help you to get it back...-and, unconciously, Terra stroked Braig’s eyepatch, making the royal guard to shiver and blush intensively. Terra realized and averted the hand, blushed too. After a brief silence that lasted ages for them, a doctor noticed them that their therapy time was near and today they would be together.

Terra, scratching his arm with his face still blushed, thanked the doctor and then, looked at Braig:

-Should we...go?

Braig smiled and covered his blushed face with his hand:

-Y...yes.

They went together to the therapy zone without saying anything. They greeted another patients but they didn’t stop to talk to them. Suddenly, two crazy men that were known in the asylum as “the Mad Hatters” started to ran to them, screaming and holding tree branches. Terra was about to summon his keyblade but then he remembered that those guys weren’t in control of their minds and he didn’t want to hurt them. But his keyblade wasn’t needed, because Braig was fast holding him and throwing themselves inside the bushes, clearing the way for the watchmen that were chasing the other two. 

They weren’t unconcious, but neither awake. Terra was the first one to come back and realize what happened and how Braig saved both of them. And talking about Braig...he was on top of the young keyblade wielder, as if he were hugging him. In another conditions, Terra would have pushed him away, but...this time it felt totally different. The warmth of Braig’s body agains his, and the way the one-eyed man looked at him when he returned too...A different shine decorated Braig’s eye, and Terra felt that. Braig supported himself with his hands against the ground, letting the other man go for a little and...without thinking it twice...he leaned and kissed Terra.

Right on his lips.

Terra’s face blushed completely, his eyes widened but just for a few seconds before closing them and giving in to the kiss, intertwining the fingers of his right hand in Braig’s hair. He wanted to that for a long time. Sadly, he wasn’t brave enough to take the first step because he was scared of being rejected or worse. Luckily, the feeling was reciprocated, and how good it felts...

However, they were kissing almost hidden on a bush; and even if it was to avoid the attack of another two patients, that was very not allowed...And one of the doctors warned them about that:

-That’s highly inadequate! You both better stop right now!

Both men stopped, and Braig turned around to look at the doctor who caught them because his voice was familiar to him. He couldn’t believe it:

-E...Even? W...what are you doing here?-asked Braig, with his face still blushed.

The blonde scientist smiled and, after help both men to stand up from the ground, he answered:

-Master Ansem sent me here not only to watch your progress, he wants to have someone here too to make sure you don’t cause or suffer any problem.

Braig growled a bit:

-C...Causing problems? A...As if!-and turned his head a bit, trying to hide his blush.

Terra scratched his arm and did the same head movement, ashamed for being caught. Even found it funny:

-Well, it’s obvious that I came in the middle of something important, and I’m sorry for interrupting you, but hiding on bushes to fornicate is forbidden!

Braig wheezed at that, and Terra almost screamed:

-WE WEREN’T FORNICATING, WE WERE JUST KISSING!!

-Yeah, of course...-Even coughed, hiding a laugh, and then said-I’ll be your therapy doctor too, Terra. And I must say that, when Master Ansem said both of you had a good relationship inside this asylum, he wasn’t wrong...

-STOP!-said the other two men at the same time, with their faces completely red.


End file.
